An absorbent article having an absorbent body material including a super absorbent resin for absorbing a predetermined fluid and the like is already known. Some such absorbent articles include an absorbent body material having interspersed sections that are interspersed, and in which the super absorbent resin is densely gathered. (see JP H9-504207A)